


Treat

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But Harry Playin, But a little different I guess, Canon-ish, Harry is a Little Shit, I LIVE FOR IT, It's how this hiatus should have/could have been, Like- They're Them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: Harry does ALL the holidays





	

Treat

 

‘You’re still coming over tonight, right?’

Niall has four copies of the same message, all from the same person, sitting on the front screen of his personal mobile when he checks it. It’s typical Harry. Impatient beyond all reason, even when he knows that Niall is busy, and yet still polite about it. He thinks about leaving Harry on read, just to mess with him, because of course he’s still coming over. But then those little dots start blinking at him, and he knows he should be nice. Tonight of all nights, Niall should be nice.

He fires off a quick text to let Harry know that he’ll be there, on time, for once. He’s let everyone know, multiple times, that he’s leaving at five, and neither hell nor high water will stop him. The little dots stop for a moment, and then start back up again, ending when Niall receives a simple ‘k’ in response.

Again, typical Harry.

Niall rolls his eyes and then tosses his mobile back on the couch where he leaves it when he’s recording. Despite his gruffness towards the whole situation, excitement starts thrumming under his skin when he thinks about later. There’s a bit of sadness too, but mostly excitement.

 

Niall has a certain sense by now about Harry, after being together for so long as friends and then lovers and then boyfriends. It’s a sort of itch at the back of his head that tells him when Harry is being weird or excitable or sexual. Certain members of his group of friends would call it Harry being ‘extra’. Niall has that itch before he ever steps up to the front door of Harry’s place. There’s a note placed on the door that makes Niall groan when he reads it.

‘Come around back’, followed by a few kissy faces and what Niall is pretty sure is a terribly drawn penis. Harry’s not a very good artist.

So Niall starts the long journey to the back of the property, cursing Harry for being a weird prat who owns a gigantic fucking house. It’s stupid. It’s even stupider that Niall has to enter two different gate codes, and descend a flight of stairs just to get to the back patio, where Harry is waiting for him.

Niall nearly trips down the damn stairs when he finally notices what Harry is wearing, but he suddenly doesn’t care that he’s had to hike all the way around the house. Harry’s nearly nude, clad only in a tight, black speedo, a matching bow-tie, and a pair of bunny ears. It’s both hilarious and mind-bogglingly hot.

“The fuck are you wearing, Styles?” Niall snorts when he gets close enough to be heard.

“Do you like it?” Harry asks, looking at Niall from his lounge chair. “Because I have a few other options I could put on before we get started, but this is definitely my favorite.”

“I’ve told you before, you’ve got to warn me when you’re planning a roleplay.” Niall hums, shaking his head fondly. “Otherwise I end up ruining the whole thing because I can’t keep up with your weirdly intricate backstories. So what is it this time? You’re a rabbit who was turned into a Chippendale dancer by a witch?”

“It’s not a roleplay, Niall.” Harry says with a roll of his eyes, before adding something that turns Niall’s amusement to worry. “It’s my Halloween costume.”

“Harry- It’s the middle of December.” Niall says cautiously. “Did you hit your head again? Fuck, I need to get you dressed if you need to go to the hospital.”

“I didn’t hit my head.” Harry huffs, pushing himself off of his lounger and heading over to the bar he had installed near the pool. Alcohol and a swimming pool is always a winning combination. “I have a whole thing planned. Can you stop being a wanker and take a seat, please?”

“Can you tell me what you’re doing?” Niall asks, narrowing his eyes as he moves over and sits on the edge of the lounger closest to Harry. He’s not entirely convinced that Harry hasn’t hit his head. There’s a lot of history between Harry’s head and hard objects. A lot.

“I’m celebrating the holidays.” Harry hums.

“As far as I’m aware, the Christmas hols are generally not celebrated in a speedo.” Niall scoffs.

“I didn’t say that I’m celebrating Christmas. I said that I’m celebrating the holidays, Niall.” Harry sighs. “Holidays. Plural, meaning more than one. Pay attention when I speak.”

“But it’s Christmas.” Niall points out.

“Actually, it’s several days before Christmas.” Harry counters, ducking down behind the bar. “And I said I have a plan. Give me like- One minute, and you’ll understand.”

He pops back up a minute later, and Niall almost has a heart attack, because his clumsy, idiot boyfriend is holding two flaming candles in his hands. Granted, they’re packed into two cupcakes, but that doesn’t seem like it’s enough when Harry is nearly nude around fire. Niall slips his hand into his pocket, holding his mobile at the ready in case he needs to call an ambulance.

Harry takes a seat on the lounger opposite Niall, and then drags over the little table between them with his foot. He sets down one cupcake in front of Niall, which has a set of candles in it that read ‘13’, and keeps one in front of himself that has a ‘1’ candle in it.

“If these are supposed to be our ages, you’ve definitely bumped your head.” Niall sighs.

“They’re our birthdays, you twat.” Harry snorts. “The thirteenth and the second.”

“Oh.” Niall drawls out, nodding along as if everything Harry is saying makes sense and wondering how long he’s going to have to keep acting like he isn’t thinking about calling for paramedics.

“Because we were each different continents for each other’s birthdays.” Harry adds.

“Oh!” Niall gasps out, finally understanding where Harry is going with this weird celebration. “You’re celebrating all of the holidays that we didn’t celebrate together this year!”

“There you go.” Harry beams. “I knew you’d catch on eventually. People say you’re the smart one, but-”

He trails off with a shrug, and Niall’s eye twitches with the effort it takes not to point out that it’s not because he’s dumb, but because Harry is a little bit crazy, that it took him so long to understand. It won’t do him any good, and he doesn’t want to fight tonight. Not tonight.

“You make these?” Niall asks, unwrapping his cupcake.

“I used to be a baker, you know.” Harry says with a shit-eating grin.

“Don’t think I’ve ever heard that before.” Niall snorts.

“It’s true.” Harry giggles. “I was very good.”

“Let’s make our wishes and put that to the test then, yeah?” Niall says with a soft smile.

“Fine, but I want to blow you, and you blow me.” Harry hums, holding out his cupcake in front of Niall.

“Yeah, yeah.” Niall laughs. “We can blow each other.”

 

“Where did you-” Niall starts to ask, but then he cuts himself off with a shake of his head. He already knows the answer. “James. Why this one? Why not the pirate?”

“I like this one better.” Harry says with a smile and a shrug.

“The cow?” Niall asks incredulously. “Why? Have you seen the video? You should have gotten the pirate one. I made a sexy pirate.”

“You made a sexy cow, too.” Harry grins.

“Harry-” Niall says slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand that isn’t holding the cow costume. “Is this a thing? Do you want to fuck a cow?”

“No, Niall, I want to fuck you dressed as a cow.” Harry says, pulling a face. “Don’t make it weird.”

“Yeah, I’m totally the one making this weird.” Niall scoffs under his breath. 

Nevertheless, he knows Harry. He knows that the night is going to grind to a halt and he’ll have to spend far too long trying to get Harry back in a good mood if he refuses to put on the costume. Besides, it’s definitely not the weirdest thing he’s ever done for Harry. So he sheds his shirt and jeans, stepping into the onesie and zipping it up.

“I draw the line at wearing the hood around all night.” Niall says firmly once he’s got the costume on.

“I suppose that’ll work.” Harry sighs. “At least you’re getting into the spirit of things. Now, I’ve hidden some plastic eggs all over the house, and you have to find all ten of them. Here you go.”

He passes over a wicker basket, decorated with little rabbits and chicks. Niall doesn’t know where it came from, because Harry wasn’t holding it a minute ago, but that’s what happens when you take your eyes off of Harry for even a moment. Weird shit.

“What’s in the eggs?” Niall questions, taking the basket.

“Candy and lube.” Harry beams.

“Of course.” Niall snorts. “Please tell me you at least kept them to one floor. I don’t think you want me spending an hour searching for eggs.”

“They’re all over.” Harry hums proudly. “But don’t worry about the time. I’ve still got all the meals cooking, so it’s going to be a while. You have time.”

Of course.

 

“Why are you just sitting there?” Harry groans, finding Niall on the couch with some game playing in the background.

“Because I have been all over this bloody house, and I can only find seven of the eggs.” Niall says without looking up from his mobile. “My knee hurts and I’m tired of scouring your closets and looking under the beds for lube.”

“Well-” Harry says, picking through Niall’s basket. “It looks like you’ve got all the lube ones anyways, so you’re just missing out on the opportunity for candy, I guess.”

“I’m sure you’ve got a piñata hidden up your arse for Cinco de Mayo, anyways.” Niall says with a roll of his eyes. “Or you’re going to make me go from door to door with the bedrooms and trick or treat, or something else equally inane.”

“Well someone isn’t in the holiday spirit.” Harry pouts.

“Which holiday am I supposed to be in the spirit for?” Niall asks, looking over at Harry. “Because I’ve counted five so far. Christmas, Easter, Halloween, and our birthdays. I only have so much holiday spirit, Harry. I have to know when and where to direct it if you want me to participate in all of this.”

“Fine.” Harry huffs, straightening up. “I’m so sorry that I wanted to do something special before we don’t see each other again for weeks.”

And then he’s off, storming through the room with his fists clenched at his sides and his bare feet slapping against the tile.

Niall sighs and drops his mobile on the table. He knows he only has two options now. He can go after Harry, or he can try to wait things out and hope for the best. The second option isn’t really an option, though. Not with him and Harry.

So he pushes himself up off of the couch, making a mental note of which room he left his mobile in, because he probably won’t see it again until morning, and he can’t spend an hour looking through Harry’s house to find it tomorrow. He also grabs the basket, because sex or chocolate both have the capacity to make Harry feel better when he’s upset, and Niall doesn’t know which one he’ll need.

It’s not hard to predict where Harry went, so Niall finds him pretty easily when he heads to the putting green up on the roof. His bunny ears and bowtie are on the ground, and he’s got his head between his hands where he’s sat on a lounger.

“You gonna tell me what’s got you like this, then?” Niall asks, squeezing himself onto the lounger beside Harry.

“You’re a prat.” Harry mumbles, wiping at his eyes and looking away.

“Yeah, sometimes I am.” Niall nods. “But you’ve always known that. So what’s got you trying to shove an entire year into tonight?”

“We haven’t had this year.” Harry whispers. “We- We wasted so much of it without each other, Niall.”

“Harry-” Niall sighs.

“I know it’s my fault.” Harry continues, pulling his knees to his chest. “I know I was the one who decided that we should take a break while we were on this hiatus. I know I was the reason we didn’t really speak to each other for months, and why we saw other people, and- And why we haven’t had this year.

“But- God- I missed you, Niall. I’ve missed you so bloody much. On my birthday, I kept looking over to see if you were enjoying yourself, but you weren’t there. And on Valentine’s Day, I spent the whole time sulking, because you weren’t there with a rose and a smile like always. The break and the movie and our solo stuff- Do you know how much time we’ve spent together this whole year? I counted it up. It’s thirty-five days, including today. Thirty-five out of three-hundred-and-sixty-five. And we missed all of these occasions that are supposed to be special, but they weren’t. Not for me. Because you weren’t there with me. I spent those three-hundred-and-thirty days looking for you by my side, where you should have been, like I should have been by yours.

“And tomorrow you leave, and we’re not going to see each other again for a while, and- And I just wanted to make up for it. For those other three-hundred-and-thirty days we could have had. That we should have had.”

“You don’t need to make up for anything, pet.” Niall says gently, reaching down and curling their fingers together. “I know this year has been hard. It has for me too. But it hasn’t been a waste. We’ve gotten to find out more about who we are and who we’re supposed to be. And we’ve gotten to find our way back to each other. I wish that we could have those special occasions too, but I’m fine with missing them for a year, as long as it means we get all the ones in the future without any regrets or resentment. I’d always trade three-hundred-and-thirty days for the security of knowing this is right for us.”

“I was stupid.” Harry mutters.

“A little.” Niall hums and nods. “But I’ve always known that.”

“You’re a prat.” Harry huffs, slapping at Niall’s chest and then rolling over and burying his face in Niall’s neck. “I hate you.”

“Awful clingy, considering you hate me.” Niall snorts.

“Shut up.” Harry giggles. “I’m hate-cuddling you. Like hate-sex, but your arse won’t be bruised in the morning.”

“But I like it when my arse is bruised in the morning because of you.” Niall murmurs in his ear. “I already planned on leaving tomorrow with a limp, and I’ve still got this costume on, if you’re going to insist on it.”

“But what about the rest of the holidays?” Harry asks.

“All I want for Christmas, and Easter, and Halloween, and Valentine’s Day, and my birthday is you.” Niall says softly. “That’s what I wished for on my cupcake candle. So let’s go get everything else that you have planned out of the way, and then you can steal this onesie, because I know you want to, and we can curl up and run through all of the Charlie Brown holiday specials on the couch while we stuff ourselves with the meals you made, and we can spend tonight the proper way. Snogging on the rug in front of the fireplace and me giving you your Christmas present. It’s a blowjob, by the way, because you’re a snoop and you already found the gifts I got for you.”

“Sounds excellent.” Harry hums. “But first, you have to go trick or treat in all my bedrooms, because I have mistletoe hung in each, and I want a kiss under all of them.”

“Think I can make that work.” Niall chuckles.


End file.
